


If We Close Our Eyes

by rosetintmyworld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Betas, Hunters, Magical Stiles Stilinski, new hale fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I ran for my life, heat prickling the back of my neck, where tiny arms squeezed me tight. Erica’s legs kept getting tighter where they hugged my waist in fear.<br/>It was burning, everything was burning and i had to get out of here. </p>
<p>Stiles has been having dreams.<br/>He wakes up to his worst nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Close Our Eyes

_I ran for my life, heat prickling the back of my neck, where tiny arms squeezed me tight. Erica’s legs kept getting tighter where they hugged my waist in fear._

_It was burning, everything was burning and i had to get out of here._

_“Stiles! Come on! Come on!” Derek waved from in front of me and I made my way through the burning building until i was through the door._

_“Derek! Isaac! Where are you!” I asked as i made my way into fresh air, my lungs sucking in gulps of air._

_“Papa! Help!” I looked back to see Derek and Isaac standing inside the doorway, banging uselessly at an unseeable barrier. I tried to run to the door, but it seemed to be miles away instead of yards._

_“Help!” Isaac screamed and i pushed harder, trying to get the lead out of my legs._

_“Stiles help us!” Derek yelled._

_I finally made it to the door to see a thin line of mountain’s ash that kept them away._

_I tried to break the line, pressing sigils into the burning wood as the simple sweep wouldn’t work, but it wouldn’t budge as their screams and wood buckling as if it were coming down filled my head._

I bolted in bed, my heart leaping in my throat as wind battered the house and rain poured down heavily.

There was a heavy weight on my arm and i looked over to see Derek was gripping me tightly. Isaac was sorely rubbing at his stomach from where i must have kicked him in my terror filled dreams.

“Are you okay?” He asked and i nodded, trying to regulate my breathing.

“Seeing as a gale popped up on a clear night, I’m going to guess you’re not okay.” He said and i looked outside to see that indeed the harsh weather was subsiding alongside the panic that had edged it’s way into my heartbeat.

“Just a nightmare.” I whispered and Derek cradled the back of my neck as Isaac scrambled up to my side.

“Everything will be okay.” He whispered, his tiny hands pressing into my bicep as he tried to take away my pain. It was something he’d recently learned from Derek and wouldn’t stop doing.

“I know baby. I know.” I whispered cuddling him to me until he fell back asleep.

“What was it this time?” Derek asked softly and i shook my head.

How was I gonna tell him I dreamt that our home was burning down and i couldn’t do anything to save him.

I hadn’t felt this useless since I was a teenager who could barely stretch mountain ash. I was supposed to be better, supposed to powerful now that my powers were no longer dormant. But i didn’t feel that way.

“It was something Stiles. You’ve got to tell me what you saw.” He said and i took a deep breath, trying to keep my heartbeat steady to keep from waking Isaac.

“I saw everything burning, I couldn’t get you and Isaac out.” I whispered and he gripped me tight, my head instantly falling on his shoulder.

“We’re fine.” He whispered and I nodded, wondering if he’d noticed how my nightmares had turned prophetic over the last couple of weeks.

 

“In bed! Now! I don’t care if it’s a full moon, you have a bedtime.” I intoned at the twins and they sighed before marching up the stairs, Isaac still a little bit faster than Erica. She wasn’t a wolf, or at least hadn’t presented as one yet.

I still held out hope that she’d be like me, but her behavior was much more wolf-like.

I had a long day ahead of me tomorrow, and i couldn’t deal with their stubbornness when it came to bedtime routines.

I fell into bed, barely taking the time to shrug off my jeans.

 

I woke up to a haze as the air felt stuffy and thick.

“Derek!” I pushed at the sleeping body beside me.

The house was incredibly warm.

“Derek wake up!” I said shaking him again with no response.

He was not a heavy sleeper.

“Derek!” I screamed and he woke up quickly, his chest heaving.

“What’s going on?” He asked and my eyebrows furrowed.

“There’s a fire. The house is burning.” I gasped as I jumped out of bed, grabbing boots before looking at Derek who looked so out of it.

“Fuck, must be wolfsbane. Derek snap out of it.” I said, slashing a knife across his forearm that quickly healed, clearing his head.

“The kids. We’ve got to get them!” He yelled before running to Isaac’s door. I kicked it opened to find that he wasn’t down there.

“Papa!” I heard him squeal and i ran down the stairs to find him standing at the door, unable to cross a line someone had meant to keep us trapped in.

They must not have known about me.

He crossed into the yard and i cradled him to my body, afraid that if wandered far, someone would leap out and try to take him.

“Derek! Derek, Come on!” I yelled into the burning house.

Where were he and Erica?

“Papa, Why isn’t daddy here with Erica?” He asked and I shook my head.

There’s no way someone could have gotten mountain ash in the house to block her doorway without me knowing, and even so, she could break the line.

This doesn’t make any sense.

“Derek Please!” I yelled, not realizing how much my throat was raw from smoke.

How long had there been a blaze?

I heard the left side of the house begin the settle and I gripped Isaac tight against my body as i felt him instinctively try to run for the house.

That was where Erica’s room was.

“I should have grabbed her. I knew she couldn’t run as fast as me, but I was so afraid.” He sobbed into my bare leg and I pet his hair as I willed for the skies to darken, for water to pour down and dampen the fire.

Derek finally emerged, Erica’s body cradled to his, blood marking where he’d been singed and refused to heal as the first cracks of lightning began to peal across the sky.

Our house and everything in it was up in flames.

Everything was gone.

Derek threw himself at me as he gripped Erica to his chest.

“I should have known. I should’ve heard them.” He whimpered into my hair and I took a deep breath, letting one of my hands grip Erica’s small body, her pulse barely there.

I clenched my teeth as thunder cracked in the sky, lightning striking about a mile in the distance, no doubt striking one of my targets.

“They’re a mile away. We’ve got to go Derek.” I whispered and he clenched his hand around mine before taking off.

We could stay, and fight and die.

Or we could run.

We would run until we were safe.

  
  



End file.
